leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Slowking (Pokémon)
|} Slowking (Japanese: ヤドキング Yadoking) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when traded while holding a King's Rock. It is one of Slowpoke's final forms, the other being . Biology Slowking is a bipedal Pokémon with a latched onto its head. It is primarily pink, with a pale yellow muzzle and scaled belly. Its feet and hands each have a single clawed digit, while the hands also have a clawless thumb. Around its neck is a spiny ruff with alternating red and white stripes. The Shellder on its head has a spiral shape with two horns near the base. A red gem resides in the center of the Shellder. Shellder's bite releases venom into Slowpoke's brain, causing a chemical chain-reaction that unlocks a superior intelligence and extraordinary power. More venom is injected into Slowking every time it yawns. The more venom the Shellder releases, the more intelligent Slowking will become. However, if the Shellder on its head comes off, it will forget everything it has learned. Slowking's intelligence can match that of a human and it constantly attempts to learn more. Its inspiration and intuition are also highly developed, and Slowking is able to stay calm in any situation and plan situations with effective results. In the anime, it can understand and speak the human language. According to The Complete Pokémon Pocket Guide, it has such an easy-going personality that it is never stressed. Slowking lives . It has been seen eating seaweed and drinking coconut milk. In Alola, Slowking occasionally matches wits with by the beach. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Slowking (M02) Slowking debuted in The Power of One. This Slowking gave advice on where to find the orbs. He reappeared Slowking's Day, where his daily activities were revealed. Slowking reappeared in an alternate reality of the main series in I Choose You!. Other Slowking made its main series debut in A Crowning Achievement, where a colony of Slowpoke were attempting to reach the King's Rock in order to evolve into one so that they could help save the colony from a drought. The Slowpoke were faced with many problems since the King's Rock was also surrounded by , and whenever they failed to reach it, they would evolve into a instead. One Slowpoke nicknamed Arthur, which was owned by Alice Telesu, tried reaching the King's Rock and eventually succeeded. In the end, he left Alice in order to be the leader of the colony. It reappeared in and 's vision in Address Unown. A Slowking appeared in Tag! We're It...! and Smells Like Team Spirit!, under the ownership of Conway. It participated in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. It later reappeared in Up Close and Personable! and One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Minor appearances A Slowking appeared in the opening sequences of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins Despite being a Generation II Pokémon, a Slowking can be seen in the photo of a previous Champion at the Hall of Fame in File 4: Charizard. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A hint of Slowking's existence first appeared in Bang the Drum, Slowbro, while Lorelei was musing on 's enhanced abilities after it had been bitten by . She remarked that would likely have further improved abilities if it was bitten on its head. Slowking physically debuted in Oh, It's Ho-Oh!, under the ownership of Sham. It was able to use its alongside Carl's to attack even when asleep. However, a double defeated them both. A Slowking appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Slowking appeared under the ownership of Lorelei in Enter The Three Beasts, and was used to escape the Icefall Cave when Carr detonated his , as well as to battle Sird. rented a Slowking for his against in Uprooting Seedot. In''The Final Dimensional Duel I, Charon was seen in possession of a Slowking. It was used to provoke into attacking , and later was used to attack Pearl again when Diamond was "killed". It was later abandoned toward the end of the arc. In ''Pyroar Breathes, Olympia has a Slowking, which was used to help stop the Ultimate weapon from activating. In the Pokemon Golden Boys manga A talking Slowking appears in The Truth About The Mysterious Whirl Islands!!. It met Gold and Chris when they got stranded on Whirl Islands. It initially thought they came to challenge Lugia, but they knew nothing about the Silver Wing. It asked them to leave but the trees were too thick to cut and build a raft. It then offered to give them its rubber boat if they defeated a recently gone violent Kamex that had ruled the island for a century. They manage to defeat it, wrecking Slowkig's cave in the process. It later explains to them about Lugia and the Whirl Islands after they defeat Lugia. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries 's head and unlocked an extraordinary power.}} injects more poison into it. The poison makes it more intelligent.}} |} |} . However, it apparently forgets everything if the Shellder on its head comes off.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} , but the result is usually a draw.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in )}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 65, Forever Level 16, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake (post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 6}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 132}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10|*|'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |no2=199 |name2=Slowking |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * In the TCG, Slowking's card is the only card depicting a Pokémon introduced after Generation I to have a square evolution box, in Japan only. In English, the Southern Islands collection used the Neo-era designs, which, like all later card layouts, feature a circular evolution box. * Slowking shares its name with . They are both known as the Royal Pokémon. Origin Slowking's shell makes it similar to s, though it is physically similar to s, s, and es. Its shell "crown" may also be a reference to the mythical , a magical sea demon of Japanese folklore distinguished by its spiny "sazae" or "turban shaped" snail shell. It is also based on a king, as the growth around its neck is based on a king's while its shell is similar to a crown. Name origin Slowking is a combination of ''slow and king. Yadoking is a combination of 宿借り yadokari ( ) and king. Alternatively, it may also derive from 宿主 yadonushi (parasitic host), based on its relationship with in its evolutions. In other languages , and king |fr=Roigada|frmeaning=From and . |es=Slowking|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Laschoking|demeaning=From and king |it=Slowking|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야도킹 Yadoking|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=河馬王 / 河马王 Hémǎwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Hippopotamus king" |hi=स्लोकिंग Slowking|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Слоукинг Slouking|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Slowking (M02) External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Laschoking es:Slowking fr:Roigada it:Slowking ja:ヤドキング zh:呆呆王